TUAN TAMPANKU
by saya nobii
Summary: Sequel of Aku dan Tuan Tampan. YUNJAE/YAOI/ONESHOT


**TUAN TAMPANKU**

Yunjae Yaoi Fanfic Oneshot  
by Nobi Nobbehissa

.

**DISCLAIMER: **All casts belong to themselves, but this fic is mine..

**WARNING: **Yaoi, typos, ide pasaran, alur suka-suka, deskripsi gaje, bahasa kaku, STILL JAEJOONG POV

Ini adalah satu-satunya sekuel yang pernah aku buat. Sebelumnya pernah aku publish di fb, dan sekarang aku akan mem-publish-nya di sini juga :))

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T BASH!**

.

.

**Enjoy ^^**

.

.

Kubuka mataku perlahan. Terasa sangat berat. Sepertinya aku tertidur cukup lama. Kepalaku berdenyut cepat, pusing.

"Joongie..."

Kudengar _umma _memanggilku. Aku masih berusaha membuka lebar kedua mataku. Beradaptasi dengan keadaanku sekarang ini.

"_Umma_..." lirihku pelan saat kudapati _umma _yang tersenyum dan duduk di samping ranjangku. Wajahnya nampak sedikit khawatir, namun ada perasaan lega disana.

"Kau sudah sadar, Sayang." _Umma _membantuku untuk duduk.

Pandanganku menjelajah. Ternyata aku berada dikamarku sendiri. Apa yang terjadi denganku?

"Minumlah dulu." _Umma _memberiku segelas air putih. Segera saja kuteguk habis isinya, aku benar-benar kehausan.

"Apa kepalamu masih pusing?" tanyanya_._

"_Eum_... _Umma_, aku kenapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Semalam kau pingsan, Sayang."

Semalam? Pingsan?  
Seingatku tadi malam itu aku sedang mengikuti Tuan Tampan. Dan _hmm_... lalu menabrak dadanya.

_Hmm_...  
APA?!

Aku memandang horor ke arah _Umma_.

"Seorang pria bernama Jung Yunho yang mengantarmu pulang ke rumah. Dia bilang bahwa kau pingsan setelah menabrak tubuhnya semalam di taman."

Jung Yunho?  
Apakah dia...

"_Ah_, mungkin saat itu kau terburu-buru untuk pulang, jadi kau berjalan begitu cepat hingga tak sengaja menabraknya. Untung saja dia pria yang baik. Dia mengantarkanmu pulang setelah melihat alamat yang tertera di kartu pelajarmu."

Aku memandang _umma _yang masih terus berceloteh. Padahal kejadian sebenarnya tidak seperti itu.

"Selain baik hati, dia juga sangat tampan. _Hihi~_" _Umma _terkikik. Sementara aku bergelut dengan pikiranku sendiri.

"_Yah_, Joongie! Mengapa kau hanya diam saja? Apa kepalamu tambah pusing?" cemas _umma_.

Aku hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Ya sudah, lebih baik kau berbaring lagi. _Umma _akan membuat bubur untuk sarapanmu. Oh ya, tadi _Umma _juga sudah menelepon wali kelasmu jika hari ini kau ijin tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit."

"Ya, _Umma_. Terima kasih," lirihku pelan. _Umma _tersenyum dan beranjak meninggalkanku.

Aku kembali berbaring diranjangku. Jadi, bisakah aku berpikir sekarang?

Mendengar penjelasan _umma_, berarti setelah kejadian itu aku langsung pingsan. Lalu Tuan Tampan mengantarkanku pulang setelah melihat alamat rumahku di kartu pelajarku.

_Oh well_, sebegitu kaget dan malukah aku saat ketahuan men_stalker_nya sehingga langsung pingsan dihadapannya?

.

.

.

Hari ini aku kembali masuk sekolah seperti biasa. Sudah dua hari aku ijin sakit.

"Kenapa kau bisa pingsan?" tanya Junsu.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, Su-_ie_. Kurasa aku pingsan begitu saja," jawabku sendu.

"Dan lalu Tuan Tampan mengantarkanmu pulang?" tanya Junsu lagi. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"_Wow~ _Dia sangat keren! Mengantarkan pulang orang asing yang sedang pingsan. Kalau aku jadi dia, aku akan meninggalkanmu begitu saja, Joongie."

"_Yak_! Kau tega sekali, Su-_ie_." Aku mengerucutkan bibirku sebal.

"_Hahaha~ _Aku hanya bercanda." Junsu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Lagipula kau sangat nekat, Joongie. Sudah terlanjur cinta, _huh_? Sampai-sampai mengikuti kemanapun Tuan Tampan pergi. Tak rela ya jika dia pergi bersama wanita lain?" lanjut Junsu menggodaku.

"Ya, sangat tidak rela! Sampai kapanpun takkan pernah rela! Kau puas?" balasku agak kesal.

"Sangat puas! _Hahaha~_" Tawa melengking mirip suara lumba-lumba pun langsung menggema.

"_Yak_, Kim Junsu! Diam kau!" Aku yang sudah kesal langsung saja mencekik leher bebek jejadian itu. Dia hanya meronta sambil terus meminta ampun padaku. _Huh_, rasakan!

.

.

.

Kupercepat langkahku. _Umma _menelepon jika tadi siang _appa _terserempet mobil. Beliau langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit, tapi syukurlah lukanya tidak terlalu parah sehingga tidak sampai menginap dan langsung diperbolehkan pulang.

Setelah jam pelajaran tambahan berakhir, aku bergegas pulang. Bahkan tak kuperdulikan Junsu yang terus berteriak memanggilku untuk membantunya mengembalikan buku paket ke perpustakaan. Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkan ap_pa_.

"Joongie pulang!" ucapku saat memasuki rumah.

"Selamat datang!" balas _umma_.

"_Umma_, bagaimana keadaan _Appa_?" tanyaku cepat, sungguh khawatir.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, _appa_mu baik-baik saja. Lebih baik sekarang kau mandi dan ganti baju dulu."

"Baiklah, _Umma_.." Aku menurut saja.

Setelah mandi, aku beranjak kedapur. Tampak _umma _sedang sibuk membuat beberapa gelas jus jeruk. Aku segera menghampirinya.

"Mengapa membuat jus sebanyak ini?" tanyaku heran.

"_Huh_, kau sudah selesai mandi, Sayang?" tanya _umma_. Aku lantas mengangguk.

"Ayo sekarang bantu _Umma_! Teman-teman _appa_mu datang menjenguk. Dan sekarang mereka sedang berada di kamar _appa_. Bantu _umma _membawakan jus-jus ini ke sana."

"Baik, Umma."

Aku membawa nampan berisi lima gelas jus jeruk, sedangkan _umma _membawa nampan yang berisi beberapa toples kue kering.

Kamar _appa _dan _umma _yang tidak terlalu besar kini dipenuhi teman-teman _appa _yang datang menjenguk. Sesekali terdengar suara tawa, menambah ramai ruangan yang biasanya sepi itu.

Aku dan _umma _masuk ke dalam kamar. Kulihat _appa _terbaring lemah di atas ranjang. Tangan kanannya nampak diperban. Namun, raut wajahnya terlihat sumringah. Mungkin karena kedatangan teman-temannya.

"Ayo silahkan dicicipi dulu! Maaf hanya menyuguhkan makanan dan minuman seadanya," ucap _umma _kepada teman-teman _appa_, aku hanya mengikuti meletakkan nampan di meja.

"_Ah_, terima kasih banyak, Nyonya Kim. Seharusnya anda tidak perlu repot-repot seperti ini," ujar salah seorang teman _appa _yang kepalanya hampir botak.

"Tidak masalah. Kalian kan pasti lelah, setelah pulang kerja langsung mampir kemari. Ayo silahkan dinikmati dulu!" balas _umma _ramah.

Mereka mengucapkan terima kasih dan tersenyum.

Kuedarkan pandanganku. Mereka berjumlah lima orang.

Tiga orang duduk disamping kanan _appa_, mereka tampak seumuran dengan _appa_. Sedangkan dua orang lainnya duduk disebelah kiri, mereka berdua terlihat lebih muda dari yang lainnya.

Mataku melebar sempurna saat menyadari bahwa salah satu teman _appa _yang masih muda itu adalah...Tuan Tampan!

"Joongie, ayo bantu U_mma _menyiapkan makan malam!" Suara _umma _membuyarkan keterkejutanku. Aku hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah _umma _keluar dari kamar.

Sekilas kulirik Tuan Tampan lewat sudut mataku. Dia sedang meneguk jus jeruknya, tapi jangan lupakan sepasang mata musangnya yang kini menatap tajam kearahku.

.

.

.

Aku sedang berada di dapur. Menunggu _samgyetang _buatanku mendidih.

"Supnya sudah matang, Sayang?" tanya _umma _setelah mengantarkan teman-teman _appa_yang hendak pulang sampai ke pintu depan.

"Sebentar lagi, _Umma_," jawabku.

Kini kulihat _umma _sedang sibuk membuat coklat panas.

_'Untuk siapa?' _Pikirku.

"Yunho-_ssi _belum pulang. Dia berada di ruang tamu sekarang, menunggu adiknya yang akan menjemputnya," celoteh _umma _sambil terus mengaduk cairan coklat di dalam panci itu.

"Yunho-_ssi_?" Alisku berkerut.

"Salah satu teman _appa_mu tadi. _Umma _baru ingat jika dia adalah pria yang mengantarkanmu pulang saat kau pingsan dulu. Ternyata dia benar-benar pria yang baik dan sopan."

Aku hanya terdiam.

"_Umma _tadi mengajaknya untuk makan malam di sini, tapi dia menolaknya. Jadi, _umma_buatkan saja coklat panas untuknya. Nah, sekarang kau antarkan ini padanya. Ucapkan terima kasih juga atas kejadian waktu itu. Biar _Umma _yang menunggu supnya hingga matang." _Umma _menyodorkan segelas coklat panas padaku.

Aduh, bagaimana ini?!  
Aku jadi merasa takut untuk bertemu dengannya. Tapi tidak mungkin juga kan aku menolak perintah _umma_.

Aku menghembuskan napas panjang, meyakinkan diriku sendiri. Dengan langkah mantap aku menuju ruang tamu.

Kulihat Tuan Tampan duduk terdiam di sofa ruang tamu. Sesekali pandangannya menoleh ke arah jendela, menunggu adiknya datang.

"Permisi. _Umma _tadi menyuruhku untuk memberikan coklat panas ini padamu," ujarku memberanikan diri.

Dia agak tersentak akan kehadiranku, "Oh, maaf merepotkan."

"Dan... Terima kasih," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

Ya Tuhan!  
Katakan jika ini semua bukanlah mimpi!

Dia tersenyum?  
Dia tersenyum?!

Benarkah senyuman itu ditujukan padaku?  
Benarkah?!

"_Hey_! _Hey_! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku tersentak. Dia melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajahku.

Dan aku merutuki diriku sekarang. Bagaimana bisa aku melamun dihadapannya? Memalukan!

"Kau melamun?" tanyanya.

"Ah, tidak!" dustaku.

Dia tersenyum kecil, lalu menyesap pelan coklat panasnya.

Aku masih merutuki diriku sendiri. Dan, _hey_! Sudah sejak kapan aku duduk disampingnya?

.

.

Suasana terasa canggung. Kami berdua hanya terdiam. Aku pun bingung harus berbuat apa.

"_Eum_..." Aku bergumam. Haruskah aku memanggilnya Jung Yunho? _Huh_, sok kenal sekali!

"Yunho. Namaku Jung Yunho." Suara _bass _itu kembali terdengar.

_Hey_, apakah dia seorang cenayang? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan?

"_Eum_...Yunho-_ssi_. Soal malam itu... _Eum_...terima kasih banyak!" ucapku gugup.

Sungguh! Untuk mengeluarkan kalimat seperti itu saja rasanya sangat sulit. Tenggorokanku rasanya seperti dicekik.

"Ya, tidak masalah. Tapi lain kali, jangan pingsan sembarangan lagi."

Kepalaku bagai dihantam batu. Aku pingsan juga karena dirinya. _Uuh_!

"_Hm_, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu, Kim-_ssi_?"

"_Huh_? Panggil aku Jaejoong saja!" ujarku cepat. Aneh juga dipanggil seperti itu.

"Baiklah, Jaejoong. Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

"_Hm_, ini soal malam itu juga. Jadi sebenarnya, mengapa kau mengikutiku malam itu?"

_JDERR!_

Inilah pertanyaan yang paling ingin aku hindari. Aku merasa seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah sedang melakukan aksinya. Dan sekarang sedang diinterograsi oleh polisi.

Tidak mungkin kan aku mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya? Aku tidak ingin dipandang aneh olehnya. Dan tentu saja aku malu mengatakannya. _Aish~_

"_Hm_... Itu..."

_Ting tong ting tong !_  
_Ting tong ting tong !_

Bel rumahku berbunyi, sepertinya ada tamu.

_Oh_, Tuhan! Aku ingin sekali mengucapkan terima kasih kepada siapa saja yang datang bertamu kali ini. Benar-benar menyelamatkanku dari situasi yang membuatku hampir mati tadi.

"Aku akan membuka pintunya dulu," ucapku pada Tuan Tampan. Atau mungkin aku harus memanggilnya Yunho Tampan mulai dari sekarang. _Aish~ _Kekanakan!

_Ceklek~_

Pintu terbuka. Tampak seorang gadis manis, tersenyum kearahku dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Hai, _Oppa _Cantik!" sapanya riang.

"_Huh_? _Op-oppa _Cantik?" kagetku.

_Hey_, bukankah dia gadis yang sering kulihat bersama Tuan Tampan itu? _Err_, Yunho _I mean_.

"Kau _Oppa _Cantik yang dulu pingsan didepan kedai es krim itu, kan?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya diam. Lidahku terasa sangat kelu.

"Jihye, kau sudah datang!" Suara Yunho menginterupsi kami berdua.

"_Oppa_!" Pekiknya senang saat melihat Yunho.

"Jae, perkenalkan ini Jihye. Dia adik perempuanku satu-satunya."

"_Ooh_, ya. Apa kabar? Aku Kim Jaejoong. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Aku tersenyum ramah.

Ternyata gadis ini adalah adiknya Yunho. _Aah_, rupanya aku sudah salam paham selama ini. Dasar Jaejoong bodoh!

"Aku Jung Jihye. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, _Oppa _Cantik!" Jihye tersenyum antusias.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu, Jae!" pamit Yunho.

"_Oh_, ya. Kalian pulang naik apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku membawa mobil _appaku_, _Oppa _Cantik. Sebenarnya tadi aku masih berada di rumah temanku, tapi si beruang gendut ini menyuruhku untuk menjemputnya. Dasar _Oppa _tak punya perasaan!" sungutnya.

"_Yah_! Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh! Ayo cepat pulang!" Yunho mendorong-dorong tubuh Jihye. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat keakraban mereka.

Senang, _huh_?  
Bukankah dulu kau cemburu berat saat melihat kedekatan mereka, Kim Jaejoong? _Aish~ _!

"Kami pulang dulu, Jae," pamit Yunho dari dalam mobil.

"_Bye-bye_, _Oppa _Cantik! Sampai jumpa lagi!" Jihye melambai-lambaikan tangannya riang.

"Ya, sampai jumpa! Hati-hati di jalan!" Aku tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan Jihye.

Entah mengapa dadaku kembali berdesir hangat.

Haah~ Ada apa lagi denganmu, Kim-_ssi_? 

.

.

Aku kembali ke kamar _appa _setelah Yunho pulang. Kulihat _appa _sedang memakan apel yang sudah dikupaskan _umma_.

"_Appa_.." ucapku senang lalu memeluk tubuh beliau.

"_Hey_, apa kabar anak _Appa_? Sepertinya sedang gembira." _Appa _tersenyum.

"Harusnya Joongie yang bertanya seperti itu. Apa _Appa _baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja. _Appa _kan jagoan. Jadi, _Appa _akan selalu baik-baik saja. _Hahaha!_" gurau _appa_.

"_Aish~ Appa_!"

"Yunho sudah pulang?" tanya _appa _setelah menghentikan tawanya.

"Sudah. Baru saja."

"_Oh _ya, kata _Umma_mu dia itu yang mengantarkanmu saat kau pingsan dulu?"

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Dia memang pemuda yang baik."

"Dia teman sekantor _Appa_?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Iya, sebelumnya dia ditempatkan di kantor cabang. Tapi karena kerja keras dan prestasinya, dia akhirnya naik jabatan dan dipindahkan ke kantor pusat. Baru sebulan ini _Appa _mengenalnya."

"_Ooh_.." Aku hanya bergumam.

Sebulan?  
Apa karena itu aku tidak melihatnya lagi dihalte? Dan _yeah_, _Appa _kan harus naik _subway _jika pergi ke kantor. Jadi, dia beralih naik _subway _jugakah?

"Kenapa melamun?" tanya _Appa_.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," jawabku cepat dan tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Jae. Jadi, apa alasanmu mengikutiku dan Jihye malam itu?" tanya Yunho dengan wajah serius.

Pertanyaan itu lagi. _Aish~_

Aku mengigit pelan bibirku, sangat membenci situasi seperti ini. Mengapa dia masih mengingat pertanyaan itu? Padahal kuharap dia sudah melupakannya.

_Hey_, ini sudah seminggu berlalu. Dan sekarang saat kami tak sengaja bertemu didepan sebuah minimarket, dia kembali menanyakannya. Sebegitu penasarankah?

"Itu...itu..._hm_... Tentu saja karena aku hanya iseng!" sahutku asal.

Entah apa yang aku pikirkan. Kalimat itu meluncur saja dari mulutku.

"Iseng?" Alisnya berkerut.

"Tentu saja, Yunho-_ssi_. Kupikir kalian sedang berkencan. Jadi aku hanya iseng men_stalker_bagaimana kencan anak muda jaman sekarang. Sepertinya sangat mengasyikkan._Hahaha_!" jawabku sambil tertawa konyol.

"Jadi, cuma karena iseng, ya?" Wajahnya mendadak sendu, pandangannya menerawang.

_Eh_?  
Apa aku salah bicara?

"Kukira kau cemburu saat melihatku bersama Jihye, makanya kau mengikutiku. Tapi ternyata aku salah, kau hanya sedang iseng saja. Harusnya aku juga berpikir seperti itu."

_Eh_? Ada apa dengannya? Mengapa dia berbicara seperti itu?  
Tapi benar juga kata-katanya. Itu sama persis seperti alasanku selama ini.

"Me-mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"Kukira kau menyukaiku."

_Oo-oow_, ini gawat!

"Me-menyukaimu? Jangan bercanda Yunho-_ssi_! Bagaimana mungkin aku menyukaimu?!" sangkalku cepat.

Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!

Kalimat konyol apa yang barusan kau katakan, Kim Jaejoong?!

"Tapi... Aku menyukaimu.."

_JDERR !_

Kalimat sakral itu kini meluncur mulus dari bibir hatinya.  
Dia menyukaiku? _Oh_, Tuhan!

"Setahun yang lalu aku melihatmu di halte bus. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu pada pandangan pertama. Tak kusangka, setiap hari sejak saat itu kita selalu berada di halte yang sama. Aku senang. Apalagi saat melihatmu yang terkadang mencuri pandang kearahku. Kupikir kau juga menyukaiku..."

Aku benar-benar tak bisa berkutik sekarang. Tubuhku lemas seketika.

"Saat aku dipindahkan ke tempat kerja yang baru, aku sangat sedih karena itu berarti aku tidak bisa lagi bertemu denganmu di halte. Sampai pada akhirnya aku menemukanmu yang sedang mengikutiku malam itu. Aku kembali senang, kupikir kau mengikutiku karena tak rela melihatku bersama gadis lain. Tapi ternyata perkiraanku selama ini salah."

Tuhan!

Tolong hentikan ini! Kumohon!

Dia melirik jam tangan dipergelangan tangannya, "_Ah_, kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang, Jae. Sepertinya Jihye sudah menungguku di rumah."

Kulihat dia tersenyum. Tapi sungguh senyuman itu justru membuat dadaku semakin sesak.

Dia beranjak meninggalkanku. Aku melihat punggungnya mulai menjauh. Dan saat itu juga aku berteriak kearahnya.

"DASAR JUNG YUNHO BODOH! BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN KAU LANGSUNG PERCAYA BEGITU SAJA PADA BUALAN ANAK SMA SEPERTIKU? AKU BERBOHONG PADAMU! TENTU SAJA AKU MENGIKUTIMU KARENA AKU CEMBURU! AKU CEMBURU KARENA AKU JUGA MENYUKAIMU! DASAR BODOH! KAU TAMPAN TAPI KAU SANGAT BODOH!"

Aku berteriak seperti orang kesetanan. Tangisku hampir pecah. Aku bahkan tidak peduli pada orang-orang yang menatapku. Aku hanya ingin meluapkan perasaan yang menyesakkan dadaku.

Pandanganku semakin memburam. Kurasa aku akan menangis sebentar lagi.

Sebelum air mataku benar-benar jatuh, aku merasakan bibirku dilumat oleh seseorang. Manis dan hangat. Entahlah. Aku hanya diam saja hingga akhirnya tangisku tak dapat kubendung lagi.

Aku terisak hebat. Kupejamkan mataku sangat erat. Air mataku makin banyak mengalir seiiring ciumannya yang semakin dalam. Dan sekarang ciuman itu terasa asin karena tercampur air mataku.

Kurasakan ciuman itu terlepas. Aku masih terisak, tapi berusaha kuat untuk membuka mataku. Kulihat Yunho tengah memandangku lembut.

"_Hiks_.. _Hiks_.. Jangan pergi! _Hiks_.. Aku juga menyukaimu. _Hiks_.." ucapku tersengal.

Kulihat dia tersenyum manis padaku, "Aku tahu itu."

"Bodoh!" Aku memukul pelan dadanya.

"Tapi kau lebih bodoh!" balasnya lembut.

Dan sedetik kemudian dia membawaku kedalam pelukannya. Sangat hangat. Dan kurasa aku akan menangis lagi sekarang.

Jadi, seperti itulah kisahku bersama Tuan Tampan.  
_Happy ending_, kan :) 

.

.

.

-**END**-

.

.

.

Thanks for the review (First Night?):

Youleebitha | YunHolic | lee minji elf | nony | MaxMin | kim anna shinotsuke | sissy | boojoongie | nanajunsu | Guest | ndapaw | ShinJiWoo920202 | Jirania | wiendzbica | PandaMYP | nickeYJcassie

Adakah yang belum disebutkan? Terima kasih banyak atas review-nya. Maaf tidak sempat untuk membalas satu per satu. 

.

Arigatou sudah mau baca ^^

Sampai jumpa lagi ^^  
_nobi nobbehissa_


End file.
